Role Reversal
by Mr. Shitsmear
Summary: the stereotype is that Frieza is SUB and Cooler is automatically DOM. This short-ass story is based around what it would be like if their roles were swapped. /Please note this story in particular is intended purely for comedic purposes, while I enjoy the frieza/cooler pairing, I usually prefer if the leading up to their coitus at least has some sort of context/explanation/


'hey color' frieza called as he began stroking his erect cock; 'wanna eat my ass? or can i eat yours?' the horny little icejin snickered flicking his lizard-like tongue up at his sibling.

'wat' cooler looked confused by this. frieza had always been aggressive towards him, so why was he acting like this all of a sudden? 'um...I dont know frieza, can I trust you?'

'c'mon bro, you can trust me.' frieza smiled genuinely, his cock still throbbing.

'well...ok.' the older icejin nodded reluctantly, quickly getting down on all fours and lifting his thick tail to reveal his supple, purple ass cheeks.

'oh damn~' the already present smirk on frieza's face widened. the smaller icejin dropped to his knees and placed both hands on cooler's hips. he took a moment to sit and admire the others' magnificent booty. though this didn't last long, after about five minutes of staring, frieza decided it was time to begin. licking his lips with want, frieza spread cooler's ass-cheeks and inched himself closer. he extended out his tongue and flicked it against the older icejin's anus, making light circles around it before delving in. frieza pushed his tongue in deeper and deeper, until the tip brushed against cooler's prostate or 'sweet spot'.

'o-ohh...fuck, frieza that feels hella.' cooler moaned, a bright red blush beginning to make itself known on his naturally red cheeks.

'shut up baby, I know it.' frieza said in an odd tone, as his tongue was currently lodged up the others' rectum. the younger icejin swirled his slimy organ around inside the other, slicking oddly-colored slobber against cooler's rectal walls as a means of 'lubricant'. cooler didn't know it yet, but frieza had something sinister planned...

'k-kami!' cooler called out, blush deepening. his tail swished and flicked in agitation due to the intrusion in his nether regions.

as frieza used his tongue to feel around the other icejin's insides, he used his left hand to reach forward and grope around at cooler's exposed groin. two fingers split apart cooler's sheath, while a third entered it and probed around for the head of his phallus.

'ohh...f-frieza..don't stop...don't...' the older icejin panted, finding it difficult to maintain composure of himself while the other was doing this.

'ye, you like that don't ya bitch?' frieza said, with the same odd accent. after feeling as though he'd licked around long enough, he retracted his tongue from cooler's rectum, 'hah...there now...hold still, cooler. I'm not done with you yet~' frieza panted, giving the elder's ass a smack as he sat up and positioned his throbbing appendage at cooler's anus.

'f-frieza, what are you doing!?' cooler hissed, shivering slightly. 'I never agreed t-to this...'

'too late.' frieza grinned, thrusting his hips forward against the other. 'aAH!' the smaller icejin let out a loud moan upon entering the elder. cooler was tighter than he imagined.

'frieza...' cooler uttered softly, 'f-frieza, please...'

'shut up, bitch.' frieza growled, pulling out half-way only to slam himself right back in. he repeated this motion, his pace quickening with each thrust. 'kami...so good~' the smaller icejin moaned, allowing his tongue to hang from the corner of his mouth in a dog-like fashion.

'...' at this point, cooler couldn't bring himself to say anything. he'd only been expecting some tasteful rimming, though instead he found himself being ravaged by the being he hated most.

'what's the matter, fucker? got n-nothing more to say?' frieza smirked as he watched the other shiver and recoil. it made him feel powerful. 'good. sick of yo' ass talkin' anyway.' the smaller icejin grunted as his thrusts sped up again, he could feel himself nearing climax, though he didn't want it to be like this. 't-turn..' frieza panted, casually flipping cooler over onto his back while still inside him, 'I want to see your face~' he smirked and resumed thrusting. as frieza continued, he took a moment to examen cooler's trembling form. 'oho~ let's tend to this, shall we?' frieza licked his lips, noting the others' own throbbing appendage that stood, dark purple like the rest of his body.

'n-n-no...don't touch that...' the older icejin choked out.

'oh? and what's to stop me from doing so?' frieza chortled, taking hold of cooler's erection and stroked it vigorously. 'you're enjoying this, aren't you, brother?'

'no...I-I'm not...' he hissed.

'oh, don't be like that. just because I'm giving your ass a good pounding and your cock a nice tug, doesn't mean anything will change between us. we'll still hate each other, well, YOU'LL hate me, I'll probably be too attached to this fine derriere of yours to hate you, but, you get the picture.'

'fuck off...' the elder retorted weakly, gripping the carpet fibers below him as he did so.

'that's the plan~' frieza chortled once more, giving the others' backside another smack. the two continued in silence for a good ten minutes save the moaning noises they let out every now and then. 'ah...AH!' frieza thrusted his hips forward three more times, his climax finally being reached on the third. 'ahh...' the smaller icejin remained inside cooler for a few more moments, simply to sit and enjoy the contractions around his cock before pulling away. 'well, now...I certainly enjoyed that...oh, wait I almost forgot.' After pulling himself from the others' sore rectum, frieza knelt down and took cooler's own arousal into his maw. he bobbed his head up and down repeatedly, for about five minutes he continued like this until cooler came as well. 'mm~' the younger icejin smirked, licking the cum off his cheeks that had splattered there when cooler ejaculated. 'there we are, all finished.'

'...' cooler still didn't say anything, he simply laid there, panting.

'fine then, be that way. just remember though, we're still technically in my chambers, so~' frieza laid down beside cooler, casually draping an arm over his sweaty torso whilst nuzzling into the side of his neck and shoulder; 'I'm going to be staying here with you.'

'...shit.'


End file.
